


Seventeen Coppers

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene of friendship between Blackwall and Sera, from the Tumblr prompt "Blackwall--bar tricks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Coppers

“Care for a wager, Sera?”

Sera wrinkled her nose at him. “When you sound casual like that, you’re up to something.”

“Really nothing, just a simple bet. If I win, you pay for the last round–if I lose, I’ll pay.”

“Maaaybe. Let’s have it then.”

Blackwall slapped a handful of coppers onto the table and lifted his hands away. “Alright. We go rounds. You can pick up one copper, two coppers, or three–doesn’t matter–and then I’ll pick, same way, same limit. I bet I can always make you take the last coin.”

“Piss! You can’t make me anything, Beardy. You’re on.”

Blackwall smiled benignly and gestured at the pile of coins. “You first.”

Sera promptly snatched two coins, and then watched his hands through narrowed eyes. Blackwall took two as well, opening his hand palm up to show them, and then set them neatly to one side. Sera hesitated a bit more on the second round, hand hovering, but finally selected three coins. Blackwall calmly took one, and set it aside with the others. Sera glared at the pile of coins, tongue between her teeth, and at last took one coin. Blackwall picked out three and set them aside with a slight flourish.

Sera stared hard at the remaining five coins. “Wait…but…frig! Piss, shitballs, you arse you tricked me. Again. I’ll get you this time.”

Blackwall chuckled indulgently and swept the coins into a pile again. Sera contemplated each choice with dire intensity, but in the end, she found herself swearing at the same five coppers again.

“Alright, you got me. I’ll pay up, sneaky bastard.”

Blackwall collected his coppers and leaned back against the blackened beam behind him with a smile turned slightly sad.

“Used to have a whole collection of tricks like that. Never paid for a drink I didn’t feel like buying. That…was a very long time ago. I suppose a lot of them are rusty now.”


End file.
